


Sweet Revenge

by whothellknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Shyness, Slash, Teddy Bears, Top Zayn Malik, Underage Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows
Summary: Louis i Zayn byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Do czasu, do kiedy Louis nie przekreślił tej przyjaźni jednym nieprzemyślanym czynem. Zayn był wściekły i postanowił się zemścić na swoim byłym przyjacielu i dobrze wiedział, w jaki punkt uderzyć, by zabolało Louisa najbardziej. Młodszy brat Tomlinsona - Harry - był idealnym wyjściem dla Zayna. Oh tak, to będzie naprawdę słodki rewanż.





	Sweet Revenge

\- Odwal się Tommo! Nie chcę mieć już z tobą nic wspólnego! Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. - Warknął wściekły Malik do swojego - chyba już byłego - przyjaciela Louisa, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej i patrzył na niższego groźnie.

\- Daj spokój Zayn, zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra! - Fuknął zirytowany Tomlinson, krzywiąc się przez całą tę sytuację.

\- Dla mojego dobra? - Prychnął oburzony Zayn. - Dla mojego dobra poszedłeś do naszego szefa i wypaplałeś mu tak po prostu, że piłem alkohol w czasie pracy?! Dobre sobie!

\- No bo piłeś! - Krzyknął Tomlinson.

\- Raptem jeden łyk. - Warknął młodszy.

\- Żartujesz? To było pół butelki czystej!

\- Wal się. - Mruknął Malik, zabierając pudełko ze swoimi rzeczami, z biurka, które od dziś już nie było jego. - Zwolnili mnie przez ciebie. - Powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi. - I pożałujesz tego. Przysięgam. - Dodał poważnie, patrząc chłodno na swojego byłego już najlepszego przyjaciela, po czym dumnym krokiem opuścił biuro.

Pierwsze co zrobił po wyjściu, to wejście do samochodu, a następnie pojechanie do swojego mieszkania nieopodal centrum miasta.

 

Zayn siedział na kanapie we własnym salonie i popijając drinka, rozmyślał. Jaki sposób zemsty na Louisie byłby najbardziej dla Malika korzystny? Myślał o wielu sposobach rewanżu, jak na przykład skasowanie samochodu byłego przyjaciela, albo wkopanie go w jakieś małe przestępstwo...ale z żadnego brązowooki nie miałby korzyści. A chciał czerpać ze swojej zemsty jak najwięcej profitów, przy czym pragnął, by ten rewanż naprawdę mocno trafił w Louisa. Przecież Zayn nie mógł mu odpuścić, że przez niego stracił pracę w cenionej firmie projektanckiej, w której zarabiał niemal dwadzieścia tysięcy miesięcznie. Po prostu nie mógł mu tego darować. Przecież po zwolnieniu dyscyplinarnym, Zayn nie dostanie już tak łatwo pracy w innym miejscu, a już szczególnie w takim, w którym mógłby zarobić podobną sumę pieniędzy. Louis po prostu zniszczył mu karierę i zamknął drzwi do jej rozwijania. Zemsta musiała być gorzka.

Przechylając kieliszek, upił ostatni łyk drinka, po czym odstawił bogato zdobiony kielich na szklany stolik przed sobą. Nie przeszkadzało mu picie w samotności, naprawdę. To nie to, że był alkoholikiem, potrafił się powstrzymać przed piciem, kiedy tego chciał. Problem polegał na tym, że zazwyczaj jednak nie chciał. Choć nie pił cały czas, to każdego dnia musiał zasmakować alkoholu chociaż raz. Ponadto zazwyczaj kosztował jedynie drogich trunków alkoholowych. Palący smak w jego gardle sprawiał, że Zayn czuł się jak ktoś władczy. Może to dziwne, lub pozbawione sensu, ale tak właśnie się działo.

Mężczyzna oblizał usta, wciąż zamyślony, zakładając nogę na nogę i spojrzał na szklaną ścianę przed sobą, która ukazywała wspaniały widok na Londyn, a głównie na Big Bena i to nagle w niego uderzyło. Trafiło jak piorun z jasnego nieba, sprawiając że Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, sam do siebie. Już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Był już pewien, gdzie ma uderzyć, by zabolało Louisa najmocniej, a żeby i również samemu z tego skorzystać.

Harry.

Młodszy brat Tomlinsona, którym były przyjaciel Zayna opiekował się od siedmiu lat, gdyż ich rodzice zaginęli bez śladu w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ten siedemnastoletni słodki chłopiec z niezłym ciałkiem był idealnym sposobem na odwet. Teraz jak Zayn o tym wszystkim pomyślał, to stwierdził, że to nie będzie jednak gorzka zemsta. To będzie raczej...słodki rewanż. Och tak, zdecydowanie słodki.

Już następnego dnia Zayn stał przed domem braci Tomlinsonów i dzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi. Drogie auto Malika stało zaparkowane przed płotem, a jego srebrną karoserię podświetlały promienie rażącego słońca. Było około południa, więc Zayn miał pewność, że Louis będzie w pracy, a że była sobota, podejrzewał, iż Harry za to będzie w domu i szczerze mówiąc, miał wielką nadzieję, że tak właśnie będzie. Zayn słyszał już tupot stóp zza cienkich drzwi wejściowych i przeczesał w oczekiwaniu palcami swoje czarne włosy z pomalowanymi na szaro końcówkami. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy znowu tego siedemnastoletniego chłopaczka.

Już po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, a zza nich wyjrzał Harry. Zayn od razu zlustrował go wzrokiem. Długie lekko poskręcane, brązowe włosy nastolatka opadały luźno na jego ramiona, a na sobie miał jasną, fioletową koszulę w malutkie białe kropeczki. Na jego długich, szczupłych nogach opinały się czarne rurki. Chłopiec splótł dłonie na brzuchu, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Nieśmiało zerkał na Zayna spod rzęs, a na jego policzkach malowały się różowe rumieńce. Był zawstydzony, Zayn łatwo to stwierdził. Dobrze wiedział, że Harry był nim zauroczony i to już od bardzo dawna. Zawsze był wstydliwy w obecności Malika. Zaynowi także siedemnastolatek się podobał i tak naprawdę jedynym powodem dla którego jeszcze go nie przeleciał, była przyjaźń z Louisem, która...cóż, już nie istniała. Więc teraz miał świetną okazję, by zmienić co nieco swoje relacje z Harrym. Krótko mówiąc, zamierzał po prostu go dzisiaj pieprzyć.

\- Louisa nie ma. - Odezwał się nieśmiało młodszy, a Zayn zorientował się, że dzieciak prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie o kłótni Malika z jego bratem.

\- Tak, wiem. - Odpowiedział Zayn, śmiało zerkając w zielone oczy Harry'ego. - I przyszedłem do ciebie, nie do niego.

\- Do mnie? - Zdziwił się nastolatek, unosząc wysoko brwi. - Po co?

\- Po prostu cię lubię. - Oznajmił Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. A dokładniej, lubię twoje ciało, dopowiedział sobie w myślach. - To jak, wpuścisz mnie? - Dodał, niecierpliwiąc się już troszeczkę i przejechał językiem po swojej dolnej wardze, będąc świadomym wzroku Harry'ego na jego ustach. Ten dzieciak był taki oczywisty.

\- Och, tak, pewnie. - Powiedział siedemnastolatek, otrząsając się ze swoich, prawdopodobnie nie do końca czystych myśli i bardzo zarumieniony, otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając Zayna do środka. Ten wszedł więc do domu Tomlinsonów i poczekał, aż młodszy zamknie drzwi i odwróci się do niego przodem.

\- Więc...po co konkretnie przyszedłeś? - Zapytał Harry, trochę nie wiedząc jak zająć się swoim gościem.

\- Pokażesz mi swój pokój? - Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Malik, a Harry chodź zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu, pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Okej. - Wymamrotał i ruszył schodami na piętro, a Zayn za nim, nie spuszczając wzroku z tyłka nastolatka. Starszy nie zamierzał raczej długo zwlekać z zabraniem się do działania. To nic, że planował uprawiać seks z niepełnoletnim bratem swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela jeszcze przed trzynastą w ciągu dnia. To naprawdę nie miało teraz żadnego znaczenia.

Obaj weszli do pokoju Harry'ego i Zayn rozejrzał się po jego wnętrzu. Górowała tu biel i jasne odcienie niebieskiego. Całkiem przytulnie, chociaż jak dla Zayna trochę zbyt dziecinnie.

Nagle Malik dostrzegł na łóżku Harry'ego białego misia z błękitną kokardką i uniósł pytająco brew. Harry dostrzegając gdzie Zayn patrzył, zarumienił się znów wściekle i szybko złapał misia w swoje dłonie.

\- Przepraszam. - Wymamrotał ledwo zrozumiale i upchnął maskotkę w jednej z szafek przy oknie. Zayn uniósł kącik ust ku górze.

\- Nie ma problemu. - Mruknął lekko rozbawiony faktem, że prawie dorosły chłopak nadal sypia z miśkiem. No ale cóż, to właściwie nie było istotne.

\- Proszę, siadaj. - Harry powiedział, wskazując gestem na swoje łóżko, a Zayn posłusznie zajął tam miejsce, rozsiadając się wygodnie na błękitnej pościeli.

\- Masz na coś ochotę? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Na ciebie. - Odpowiedział Zayn szybko, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Mimo to, nie zawstydził się przez swoje zachowanie.

\- Co? - młodszy zapytał wysokim, wręcz piskliwym głosem, a czerwień nadal nie opuściła jego twarzy.

\- Może być cola. - Poprawił się starszy, powstrzymując się od śmiechu, na reakcję młodego Tomlinsona i założył nogę na nogę. Na jego ustach gościł mały uśmiech rozbawienia. Podobało mu się zawstydzanie Harry'ego.

\- O-okej. - Wymamrotał nastolatek i prędko opuścił pokój, idąc po napój dla Zayna. Malik w tym czasie rozpiął kilka pierwszych guzików swojej czarnej koszuli, odsłaniając swą złocistą skórę na klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, że Harry zwróci na to uwagę.

Gdy młodszy wrócił ze szklanką coli dla Zayna, starszy odebrał ją od niego i skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Upił kilka łyków i odstawił szklankę na szafkę nocną obok łóżka. Dostrzegł po chwili spojrzenie Harry'ego na swojej odsłoniętej skórze. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Więc Harry, masz chłopaka? - Zapytał Zayn, a młodszy uniósł wysoko brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem.  
\- Ja nie...to znaczy...skąd wiesz, że jestem gejem? - Zapytał Harry, znów się rumieniąc.

\- Och, daj spokój, przecież to widać. - Powiedział Zayn i posłał nastolatkowi uśmiech. Ten tylko spuścił wzrok zawstydzony, a Zayn złapał go za dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie, sadzając go sobie na kolanach. Czuł jak chłopiec odrobinę się spina, lecz nie protestował. Jego zauroczenie Zaynem robiło swoje. - Więc jak? Masz kogoś? - Powtórzył swoje pytanie Malik, a Harry przez chwilę nie odowiadał, aż w końcu wymamrotał ciche "nie".

\- To dobrze. - Powiedział cicho Zayn, co jednak nie umknęło uwadze Harry'ego.

\- D-dlaczego? - Zająknął się, najwidoczniej speszony tą rozmową.

\- Bo mogę ci pokazać, jak bardzo cię chcę. - Odpowiedział starszy z ustami tuż przy szyi towarzysza. Harry zadrżał odrobinę.

\- Ty...ty chcesz mnie? - Zapytał, jakby niedowierzając i Zayn nie miał mu tego za złe, bo przecież do dzisiaj, przez te wszystkie lata, nie okazał swojego zainteresowania młodszemu. Teraz jednak nie miał już nic do stracenia i mógł spokojnie zająć się Harrym tak, jak tylko chciał. A chciał na wiele sposobów. 

\- Bardzo chcę. - Przytaknął Zayn i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na karku młodszego. Ten wypuścił z ust drżące westchnienie. Podobało mu się. Zayn ułożył dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, a po kilku chwilach odwrócił młodszego przodem do siebie w ten sposób, że Harry siedział teraz okrakiem na kolanach Zayna, będąc z nim twarzą w twarz. Wtedy starszy złączył ich usta razem w delikatnym pocałunku, który jednak Zayn po chwili pogłębił, wsuwając swój język do ust nastolatka, który starał się odwzajemniać pieszczotę z równą pasją, ale łatwo można było stwierdzić, że Harry pierwszy raz się całował. Splótł niepenie dłonie na karku Zayna, a starszy w tym czasie wsunął dłonie pod koszulę drugiego, błądząc nimi po jego biodrach i plecach.

Po chwili Zayn oderwał swoje usta od tych Harry'ego, by obaj mogli zaczerpnąć oddechu, po czym zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki koszuli młodego Harolda. Ten nie protestował, więc Zayn nie zamierzał przestać. 

Następnie rozpiął zamek od własnych spodni i łapiąc dłoń Harry'ego, wsunął ją w nie, umieszczając ją na materiale swoich bokserek, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie spoczywał już pół twardy penis Malika.

\- Zajmij się tym. - Polecił młodszemu szeptem Zayn.

\- Co mam... - Zaczął nieporadnie Harry, ale starszy mu przerwał:

\- Wiesz co. - Mruknął. Był pewien, że Harry da sobie z tym radę, bez jego pomocy. Chyba nie był aż taki głupi i wiedział, jak zająć się męskim członkiem. W końcu sam był facetem. Trochę zbyt niewinnym, ale nadal jednak facetem. Harry już nic nie powiedział, zaczynając powoli, jakby jeszcze trochę strachliwie poruszać dłonią na penisie Zayna nadal skrytym pod materiałem bokserek, a starszy w tym czasie przyssał się do wystającego obojczyka nastolatka, zdobywając tym jego cichy jęk. Oderwał usta od skóry młodszego dopiero wtedy, gdy w tym miejscu powstał ciemno fioletowy siniak. Zayn przygryzł na moment swoją dolną wargę, czując rosnącą przyjemność, gdy Harry coraz pewniej zajmował się jego członkiem. Czuł, jak robi mu się gorąco z podniecenia.

W pewnym momencie bez ostrzeżenia, zrzucił Harry'ego ze swoich kolan na łóżko, na którym nastolatek wylądował plecami. Uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na Zayna w zaskoczeniu, ciężko dysząc. Na ustach Malika pojawił się uśmieszek. Jego penis był już twardy i miał ochotę zabrać się w końcu porządnie za tego dzieciaka.

\- Rozbieraj się. - Polecił młodemu Malik, a chłopiec posłusznie ściągnął z siebie koszulę, skarpetki i spodnie, zostając w samych majtkach. W tym czasie Zayn również pozbył się swoich ubrań, także za wyjątkiem szarych, firmowych bokserek. Harry siedział na łóżku, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Zayn widział, że dzieciak jest zagubiony w tej sytuacji, lecz mimo to nastolatek, cały zarumieniony, nie mógł się powstrzymać od gapienia się na tors mężczyzny. Zayn widział, że podoba mu się ten widok. Tak łatwo było z niego wszystko wyczytać. - Połóż się. - Powiedział Malik, a chłopiec posłuchał go, kładąc się płasko na plecach. Zayn zauważył wypukłość w bokserkach Harry'ego i w tej chwili, na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.

Zayn zawisnął nad chłopcem i ponownie tego dnia złączył ich usta razem, całując młodszego zachłannie i władczo. W pewnym momencie zaczął się ocierać swoim kroczem o erekcję Harry'ego, na co młodszy jęknął prosto w usta Zayna. Obaj byli już nieźle podnieceni. Harry drżał delikatnie, starając się jak najlepiej odajemniać pocałunki Zayna. Normalnie nigdy nie pozwoliłby na takie intymne relacje pomiędzy nim, a jakimś mężczyzną, Zayn był tego świadom, znając już trochę młodszego chłopca i wiedział, że Harry pozwalał na to tylko ze względu na to, że to był Zayn, którym był zauroczony. Zayn w końcu cofnął się trochę i popatrzył z lubością na Harry'ego, którego czerwone policzki, potargane włosy i szybki oddech sprawiały wrażenie, jakby już go ktoś wypieprzył.

\- Teraz pokażę ci co to przyjemność. - Wymruczał Zayn i przesunął się trochę w tył, lądując na kolanach tuż przed kroczem młodego Tomlinsona, który milczał, starając się unormować swój oddech. Malik zsunął ze zgrabnego ciałka towarzysza jego bokserski i oblizał usta na widok jego erekcji. Dostrzegł jak Harry spina się, zapewne zażenowany tym, że ktoś widzi jego intymne partie w pełnej okazałości. Zayn uniósł wzrok na twarz zmieszanego Harry'ego, który nie patrzył na niego.

\- Spokojnie Hazza, nie masz się czego wstydzić, naprawdę. - Powiedział zalotnie, pocierając palcami delikatnie jego udo, by się rozluźnił. Harry spojrzał w końcu na niego nieśmiało i posłał mu maleńki uśmiech, zapewne nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć.

Zayn uniósł kącik ust, po czym niespodziewanie polizał językiem podstawę penisa młodszego chłopca, na co ten zajęczał głośno, zupełnie na to nie przygotowany. Chwycił w dłoń członka Harry'ego i polizał jego długość jeszcze kilka razy, wolną dłonią dotykając w tym czasie własnego penisa, uwięzionego nadal jeszcze pod materiałem czarnych bokserek. Harry zatkał usta dłonią, by spróbować powstrzymać swoje jęki, ale ku zadowoleniu Zayna, średnio mu się to udawało. Dźwięki, które nastolatek z siebie wydawał, podniecały go i tylko bardziej nakręcały do działania.

Po kilku chwilach Zayn wsadził sobie do ust większość długości członka towarzysza i zaczął poruszać głową, by pokazać Harry'emu, jak przyjemnie można się czuć, gdy ktoś jest pieszczony w taki sposób.

Ciało nastolatka drżało delikatnie z przyjemności, jakiej do tej pory nie miał okazji poznać.

\- Z-zayn... - Zająknął się Harry po kilku minutach. - Ja czuję, że...że zaraz... - nie skończył, czując się już zbyt przytłoczony, by dobrze się wysłowić, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo Malik zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. 

Wypuścił z ust mocno już twardą erekcję Harry'ego, nie zamierzając mu teraz pozwolić dojść. Na orgazm jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Zayn chciał to przeciągnąć, pragnąc droczyć się z Harrym i pozwolić mu dojść dopiero w wybranym przez siebie momencie.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś? - Jęknął niezadowolony Harry, wplatając palce obu dłoni we własne włosy, a Zayn był odrobinę zdziwiony, że młodszy chłopiec w ogóle odważył się o to zapytać. Stwierdził po chwili jednak, że to pewnie skutek rosnącego podniecenia, które było naprawdę widoczne, gdy spojrzało się na Harry'ego. Gdyby nie był tak spragniony pieszczot, zapewne wstydziłby się zadać takie pytanie.

\- Bo nie chcę byś za szybko skończył, kochanie. - Powiedział Zayn z uśmieszkiem na ustach, a Harry gdyby mógł, zarumieniłby się jeszcze bardziej, słysząc zdrobnienie jakim nazwał go Malik.

Sam Zayn był już również nieźle twardy i zaczynając się już niecierpliwić, zdjął z siebie szybko bokserki, odrzucając je na bok i wtedy usłyszał, jak Harry nabiera głośno powietrza do płuc. Gdy starszy spojrzał na niego i dostrzegł jego wzrok na swoim kroczu, nie mógłby być bardziej zadowolony. Widać wielki kutas Zayna spodobał się temu dzieciakowi. To dobrze, pomyślał Malik. Nie skomentował jednak tego, zamiast tego wstając z łóżka i chwycił w dłonie swoje spodnie. Po przeszukaniu kieszeni, wyciągnął z nich małą tubkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę. Czuł na sobie wzrok Harry'ego, który milczał, gryząc w zniecierpliwieniu swoją dolną wargę.

Zayn puścił znów spodnie, zostawiając je na podłodze i ponownie wspiął się na łóżko, zawieszając wzrok na czerwonej twarzy nastolatka.

\- Rozciągnę cię, to w porządku? - Zapytał spokojnie, a wyraz twarzy Harry'ego stał się jakby niepewny. Zayn nie miał mu tego za złe, naprawdę. Domyślał się, że młodszy musiał czuć się nieswojo, bo w końcu miał być to jego pierwszy raz.

\- Ja nigdy...nie robiłem tego wcześniej. - Powiedział niepewnie siedemnastolatek i uniósł się odrobinę na łokciach. - To będzie bolało? - Zapytał zmartwiony, marszcząc czoło w zaniepokojeniu. Cholera, on był tak bardzo niewinny, a Malik pragnął tylko to zniszczyć.

\- Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. To może trochę boleć, ale obiecuję, że zaraz sam będziesz chciał więcej. To będzie przyjemne. Ufasz mi? - Zapytał, wiedząc, że chłopiec na pewno mu nie odmówi. Za bardzo wielbił Zayna. Zbyt długo o nim fantazjował, co kiedyś po pijaku zdradził mu Louis. Zayn nie mylił się, bo Harry po chwili skinął twierdząco głową.

\- Ufam. - Powiedział cicho, ale widać było że starał się to wypowiedzieć jak najbardziej pewnie. Zayn uniósł kącik ust ku górze, po czym oblizał wargi.

\- To rozszerz bardziej nogi. - Polecił, a młodszy wykonał to bez wahania. Zayn ustawił się pomiędzy łydkami towarzysza po czym wycisnął trochę lubrykantu na palce. - Teraz się rozluźnij. Ale mówię poważnie Harry, wtedy będzie sto razy łatwiej ci to znieść. - Powiedział, a chłopiec pokiwał głową, z całych sił starając się wyluzować. Zayn potarł delikatnie nawilżonym palcem brzeg wejścia Harry'ego, na co młodszy sapnął cicho.

\- Może...włóż go do środka. - Powiedział nastolatek po dłuższej chwili ciszy, zapewne czując że jest gotowy na to nowe doznanie. Zayn posłusznie zanurzył opuszek palca we wnętrzu Harry'ego, na co tamten jęknął cicho.

\- I jak? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Możesz poruszyć. Ale powoli. - Wyszeptał Harry, leżąc wpatrzony w sufit z głową na poduszce, a Zayn spełnił prośbę nastolatka, zaczynając ruszać palcem w tyłku młodego. Harry na początku wydawał się być jeszcze trochę spięty, ale po kilku minutach zaczął pojękiwać na uczucie poruszającego się w jego tyłku palca. Na jego prośbę, Zayn wsunął palec do samej kostki i nie wydawało się to młodszego boleć, więc Malik zaczął zginąć go i prostować w jego wnętrzu. Harry zaczął się troszeczkę wiercić, ale nadal wypuszczał z ust niekontrolowane jęknięcia. Zayn poniekąd cieszył się, że chłopiec zapomniał trochę o swoim wstydzie.  
Malik poruszał palcem, wsuwając go i wysuwając, na co chłopiec wciąż pojękiwał w przyjemności.

\- W-więcej... - wymamrotał Harry po jakimś czasie, więc Zayn dodał drugi palec i wtedy Harry syknął troszeczkę, więc starszy odczekał kilka chwil w bezruchu i dopiero widząc kiwnięcie głową nastolatka, zaczął poruszać obydwoma palcami w jego tyłku. 

Robił to jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnie i powiedział:

\- Chcę...ch-chcę ciebie Zayn. Wypełnij mnie, proszę. - Wysapał chłopiec, choć na powrót dało się wyczuć w jego głosie nutkę wstydu.

Malik pokiwał głową na zgodę i wyciągnął palce z dziurki młodszego, na co z ust nastolatka wyrwało się ciche "och".

Zayn ustawił się wygodniej pomiędzy nogami chłopaka i założył na swojego penisa prezerwatywę. Następnie rozsmarował na swoim członku lubrykant, po czym kładąc dłonie na udach Harry'ego, naparł delikatnie główką na dziurkę chłopca.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Malik dla pewności. Może i chciał go przelecieć, chociaż nic do niego nie czuł, ale na pewno nie chciał zranić jego pięknego ciała.

\- Tak, tylko...powoli, proszę. - Wyszeptał Harry, troszeczkę poddenerwowany.

\- Okej, tylko pamiętaj, wyluzuj. - Powiedział Zayn po czym powoli wsunął w dziurkę Harry'ego główkę swojego penisa i zamknął na moment oczy w przyjemności. Młody Tomlinson wypuścił drżący oddech, zakrywając sobie twarz dłońmi. Zayn wiedział, że musiało to być dla niego szokujące doznanie. W końcu nigdy wcześniej nie miał w swoim tyłku kutasa.

\- Jest okej? - Zapytał Malik z przymrużonymi oczami, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jego twarzy. Harry nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, więc Zayn nie ruszał się. W końcu jednak młodszy skinął głową, z cichym "tak", więc Zayn powoli wcisnął się głębiej w młodszego chłopca, zagryzając mocno swoją wargę, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego kompromitującego dźwięku. Harry syknął niespodziewanie, więc Zayn potarł uspokajająco jego udo.

\- Spokojnie Harry, po prostu się rozluźnij. - Powiedział do siedemnastolatka, uważnie patrząc na jego twarz, by wyłapać moment, w którym grymas na twarzy chłopca zniknie. W końcu wyraz twarzy chłopca zasugerował, że czuje się on już w porządku.

\- Możesz...poruszyć się. - Wymamrotał Harry, po czym złapał swoją dolną wargę między zęby. Zayn skinął głową i poruszył się delikatnie, by przyzwyczaić bardziej Harry'ego do bycia wypełnionym. Zauważył, że młodszy zamknął oczy, ale nie wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało, więc chyba było okej. Po chwili mężczyzna wysunął się z chłopca, by zaraz kolejny raz zanurzyć swoją długość w jego wnętrzu. Harry zajęczał cicho, zaciskając prawą dłoń na pościeli i oblizał swoje wargi. Zayn zaczął poruszać się rytmicznie, raz po raz, jednak nadal powoli, by dopiero później, stopniowo zwiększać tępo. Sam czuł się tak dobrze w ciasnym wnętrzu Harry'ego, że niemal żałował, iż nie przeleciał go wcześniej.

\- Szybciej. - Wymruczał młodszy po niedługim czasie, więc Zayn posłusznie zwiększył tępo, zaciskając palce na biodrach nastolatka, aby było mu wygodniej go pieprzyć. Harry sapał trochę, przy każdym pchnięciu, zaciskając na pościeli teraz już obie dłonie.

\- Jesteś tak przyjemnie ciasny, Harry. - Wymamrotał Zayn, czując się niemal cudownie. - Chcę byś mnie teraz ujeżdżał. - Zdecydował Malik, wysuwając się z chłopca, na co ten sapnął, ale pokiwał głową. Zayn położył się więc wygodnie na plecach, a Harry usiadł na udach mężczyzny, bardzo niepewny sposobu, w jaki ma to zrobić.

\- Usiądź na nim, no dalej kochanie. - pospieszył Zayn. - Pamiętaj, nie musisz zrobić tego jednym ruchem. Spokojnie, by było ci dobrze. - Dodał Malik, oblizując wargi, a Harry skinął głową i uniósł się do góry, nakierowując dłonią penisa Zayna na swoją dziurkę, po czym opuścił się powolutku, sycząc cicho, ale zaraz jęknął głośno, gdy opadł cały na fiuta Zayna.

\- Och tak. - Sapnął Malik, a Harry po chwili zaczął się powoli unosić i opadać, biorąc raz po raz penisa Zayna w swoją mokrą dziurkę. Starszy zaczął pomagać mu po chwili, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, gdy chłopiec nieco zmęczył się. Pomagał mu unosić się łatwiej, ale i tak chłopiec po kilku chwilach wyjęczał, że nie da już rady robić tego w ten sposób.

\- Okej, kochanie, spokojnie, wróćmy po prostu do poprzedniej pozycji. Wolisz tak? - Zapytał Zayn, a Harry pokiwał znów twierdząco głową. Po chwili więc to nastolatek leżał znów na plecach, z rozszerzonymi nogami, a Zayn ustawiał się wygodnie po między jego udami. Wsunął się po chwili, już z większą łatwością w wejście chłopca i zaczął poruszać się w jego wnętrzu, stopniowo zwiększając prędkość.

\- G-głębiej Zee, proszę. - Malik nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na zdrobnienie jakim młodszy go nazwał, tylko bez słowa wsunął się cały w nastolatka, na co Harry krzyknął głośno. - T-tam, właśnie ta-am. - Zajęczał Harry w przyjemności, zaciskając mocno oczy z nadmiaru pozytywnych doznań.

Mężczyzna zorientował się, że musiał trafić w prostatę młodszego, więc uniusł kącik ust ku górze i starał się teraz uderzać tylko w to miejsce, by obaj czerpali z tego jak największą przyjemność. Harry wyraźnie starał się nie krzyczeć, ale głośnych jęków zadowolenia nie potrafił już powstrzymać. Zayn dzięki tym słodkim odgłosom, które napędzały go do działania, czuł że powoli zbliża się do końca. Malik wbijał się w chłopca coraz mocniej i być może Harry odczuwał jakiś ból, lecz było aż nadto widoczne, iż to przyjemność nad nim zwycięża.

\- J-jestem blisko. - Wysapał po kilku kolejnych minutach chłopiec, a Zayn zgubił trochę rytm swoich pchnięć, teraz nieco chaotycznie już pieprząc Harry'ego, bo również zbliżał się do orgazmu.

\- Ja też. - Zabrzmiało to trochę jak warknięcie, ale to tylko dlatego, że Zayn miał mocno zaciśnięte zęby, zdeterminowany, by jak najszybciej dojść i Harry'ego również doprowadzić do pierwszego prawdziwego orgazmu.

Chłopiec niemal płakał z przyjemności, wijąc się pod Zaynem, a mężczyzna pochylił się, składając mokre pocałunki na każdym skrawku jego ciała, ssąc także jego sutki, gdy wbijał się raz po raz, choć nie równomiernie w ciało kędzierzawego chłopca. Harry wiercił się, przestając już hamować swoje krzyki, bo przyjemność była dla niego zbyt przytłaczająca i nie miał już siły starać się o cokolwiek. Zayn to rozumiał, naprawdę. On sam napawał się przyjemną ciasnotą tyłka siedemnastolatka i widokiem jego pięknego ciała mokrego od potu i ust Malika.

W końcu Harry doszedł z uroczym piskiem, który opuścił jego usta, brudząc spermą swój brzuch i trochę pościeli. Zaynowi dzięki temu widokowi, wystarczyło jeszcze tylko kilka szybkich pchnięć, nim również doszedł w prezerwatywę. Znieruchomiał po tym na chwilę, normując swój oddech i przyjrzał się Harry'emu. Chłopiec wyglądał pięknie według mężczyzny. Cały czerwony, spocony, brudny w spermie, ale jednak pięknie. Jego ciemne loki porozrzucane były na poduszce we wszystkie możliwe strony, pulchne różowe usta miał lekko rozchylone, wzrok miał utkwiony w suficie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie, gdy Harry starał się również unormować oddech.

\- I jak twój pierwszy raz? - Zapytał Zayn, gdy ostrożnie wysunął swojego penisa z wnętrza nastolatka.

\- Było cudownie. - Powiedział cicho Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się tak, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Zayn stwierdził, że ten dzieciak naprawdę jest uroczy. Nawet chwilę po seksie. Uniósł kącik ust ku górze i gdy zdjął prezerwatywę, położył się obok chłopca, który wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

\- Chodźmy spać. - Zaproponował Malik, na co Harry pokiwał głową nic nie mówiąc i tak po prostu przytulił się do Zayna, ku zaskoczeniu starszego. Nie zaprotestował on jednak, tylko okrył ich kołdrą i objął nastolatka ramieniem, który już prawie spał. Ten seks naprawdę musiał go wykończyć, ale cóż się dziwić, skoro to jego pierwszy raz.

Zayn również zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie, bo główna część jego planu została wykonana. Jeszcze tylko Louis musi się dowiedzieć o tym co się stało między Zaynem, a Harrym. Ale to w swoim czasie, bez pośpiechu. Teraz póki Malik miał okazję, postanowił się zdrzemnąć, obejmując drobne ciało Harry'ego.

Z półsnu wybudził Zayna dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz potem słowa starszego z braci Tomlinsonów.  
\- Harry, masz ochotę... Co do cholery?! - Uniósł głos Louis, gdyż po wejściu do pomieszczenia zauważył, że Harry nie jest sam i że leży w łóżku z pieprzonym Zaynem Malikiem.

\- Och, hej Tommo. Miło że wpadłeś. - Powiedział młodszy z kpiną w głosie, przekręcając się na plecy i ułożył sobie dłonie pod głową dla większej wygody. 

Harry tylko poruszył się niespokojnie, nadal pogrążony we śnie.

\- Co ty kurwa odpierdalasz Malik? - Warknął wkurzony Louis, otrząsając się z zaskoczenia.

\- Leżę w łóżku z małym Harrym. Nie widać? - Prychnął nie wzruszony Zayn, patrząc wyzywająco na swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Louis zdusił w sobie chęć krzyku, co było wyraźnie widać i Zayn domyślił się, że to tylko dlatego, by nie zbudzić Harry'ego. Wielki pan Tommo chciał widocznie rozmawiać z Malikiem sam na sam.

\- Wyłaź z tego łóżka. Już. - Powiedział władczo Louis, patrząc na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Zayn przewrócił oczami, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się rzeczywiście wstać. Gdy usiadł, zdejmując z siebie kołdrę, Louis mógł zobaczyć jego nagość. Oczywiście Malik się tym nie przejął, ale gdy sięgał po swoje bokserki, kątem oka zauważył, jak szatyn zaciska dłonie w pięści. Na ustach Zayna pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. Cieszyła go złość starszego z braci Tomlinsonów. Malik ubrał się w rekordowo krótkim czasie, a gdy tylko był gotowy, Louis złapał go mocno za ramię, wbijając w nie swoje palce i pociągnął go do wyjścia z pokoju. Zayn powstrzymał się ostatecznie przez śmiechem. Bawiła go ta sytuacja. Wściekły Louis był zabawny. 

Tomlinson zaprowadził go do salonu i dopiero wtedy puścił jego ramię, stając na przeciwko towarzysza. Zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Co ty sobie kurwa wyobrażasz, Malik? - Warknął rozwścieczony mężczyzna.

\- A jak myślisz? Po prostu przeleciałem twojego małego braciszka. - Odpowiedział Zayn, zadowolony z siebie. Na jego twarzy wciąż gościł ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- On jest do cholery niepełnoletni! - Zaczął krzyczeć Tomlinson. - Ma dopiero siedemnaście lat, to jeszcze dzieciak, a ty tak po prostu przychodzisz do mojego domu i pieprzysz go?! - Zayn uniósł lekko jedną brew, nic sobie nie robiąz ze słów Tomlinsona.

\- Fajnie było. Ciasny jest. - Zaledwie sekundę po tym, jak te słowa opuściły usta Zayna, poczuł on mocne uderzenie w twarz i natychmiast, automatycznie złapał się za obolały, nieco krwawiący nos, z jękiem zaskoczenia.

\- Co to miało być?! - Tym razem to Malik uniósł głos.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz?! - Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Louis. - To za mojego brata! To jeszcze głupi, niewinny dzieciak, a ty tak po prostu go wykorzystałeś!! - Krzyknął Tomlinson, a Zayn spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Udała mi się zemsta, co? - Mruknął, nadal trzymając się za swój nos i uśmiechnął się ironicznie, ignorując ból. - Boli? Cieszę się. Obiecałem, że się zemszczę. - Prychnął, po czym złapał rąbek swojej koszuli i podciągnął go do nosa, ocierając go trochę z krwi, która chyba po mału przestawała już lecieć.

\- Co ty pierdolisz? - Uniósł brwi zaskoczony Louis.

\- A jak myślisz? Przez ciebie mnie zwolnili, myślałeś, że tak po prostu to zostawię i zapomnę? - Zayn znów prychnął, patrząc cały czas na starszego mężczyznę. - Musiałem się zemścić i dobrze wiedziałem, że to Harry jest twoim najczulszym punktem. - Tuż po tym gdy to powiedział, poczuł mocne uderzenie w brzuch, którego sprawcą oczywiście był Louis. Zayn skulił się na moment z warknięciem, ale po chwili wyprostował się mimo bólu i ujrzał twarz Tomlinsona, który patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem.

\- Zrobiłeś to tylko przez to, że byłeś na tyle głupi, by chlać w czasie pracy? - Warknął Louis. - To była tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, zasłużyłeś sobie na to zwolnienie, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest w tobie tyle chorej nienawiści, by przyleźć tutaj i wykorzystać, przelecieć niepełnoletniego, naiwenego dzieciaka, który nawet nie był niczemu winien! - Louis znów spróbował uderzyć Zayna, ale tym razem Malik zablokował cios, na co Tomlinson z kolejnym warknięciem się cofnął.

\- Och, już tak nie dramatyzuj. Jemu też się podobało. Miał z tego conajmniej tyle samo przyjemności, co i ja. - Mruknął Zayn, przewracając teatralne oczami.

\- A więc to nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło? - Usłyszeli cichy głos gdzieś z boku więc i Zayn i Louis spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, zauważając Harry'ego, który obserwował ich przez otwarte drzwi, stojąc na dole schodów, ubrany jedynie w białą zwykłą koszulkę i bokserki. Pewnie ich krzyki go obudziły. - Tylko...tylko mnie wykorzystałeś? - Zapytał Harry, patrząc prosto na Zayna, oplatając swoje ciało ramionami. Wyglądał na bardzo zranionego. Po słowach najmłodszego przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nic nie powiedział, aż w końcu Zayn przerwał ciszę.

\- Tak, Harry. Naprawdę jesteś naiwny. Myślałeś, że mógłbym coś czuć do takiego dzieciaka jak ty? Dorośnij w końcu. - Mruknął i gdy przypadkiem zerknął na Louisa, zobaczył rozdarcie. Pewnie wahał się pomiędzy pocieszeniem Harry'ego, a ponownym rzuceniem się na Zayna.

\- Nienawidzę cię! - Pisnął Harry, a z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. - Nienawidzę! Sprawiłeś, że zakochałem się w tobie i kochałem cię od tak dawna, a ty to tak po prostu wykorzystałeś, przeleciałeś mnie, a to był mój pierwszy raz z kimkolwiek! - Zapłakał Harry i otarł dłońmi swoją załzawioną twarz. - Nie chcę cię nigdy więcej widzieć, rozumiesz?! Nigdy! - Krzyknął i pobiegł szybko po schodach na piętro, do swojego pokoju.

\- Harry, mały, kochanie, czekaj! - Krzyknął Louis i pobiegł po schodach za nim, waląc głośno pięściami w drzwi, które Harry zamknął. - Otwórz, proszę, porozmawiajmy braciszku... - Mówił głośno zmartwiony Louis i to było ostatnie, co Zayn usłyszał, nim bez słowa ruszył do drzwi.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, trzaskając drzwiami, nie wzruszony. Nic nie czuł. Było mu tak bardzo obojętne, co dzieje się teraz z Harrym. Miał go głęboko gdzieś i liczyło się teraz tylko tyle, że przeleciał tego dzieciaka, a jego słodki rewanż jak najbardziej się udał i Louis cierpi. Na ustach Zayna pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy wsiadał do swojego samochodu i jedyne o czym myślał, gdy wyjeżdżał spod domu Tomlinsonów było to, jak głupi musiał być Louis, skoro zorientował się o obecności Zayna w jego domu dopiero wtedy, gdy zajrzał do pokoju Harry'ego, a przecież samochód Malika stał cały czas na podjeździe. Naprawdę, o niczym innym nie myślał. Jak gdyby zwyczajnie nie był zdolny do poczucia winy.

Miał wszystko gdzieś, po prostu.


End file.
